$\log_{3}9 = {?}$
If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $9$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $3$ , the base of the logarithm. $9$ can be expressed as $3\times3$ $9$ can be expressed as $3^2$ $3^2=9$, so $\log_{3}9=2$.